


Succulents

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Succulents, lenoreofraven's au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: What if Marinette grew Succulents instead of roses? Check out this little fic based off of lenoreofraven's Succulent AU





	Succulents

It had all started off when she was at the fragile age of four.  
  
Marinette, as she was later told, was very upset over being told she would not be able to have the hamster of her dreams, since they lived up above the bakery. Marinette had cried and cried, refusing even her most prized sweets. They were the reason she wasn’t allowed a cute hamster! She could never eat another pastry ever again.  
 

Tom had lamented their plight to his mother, groaning softly as he recalls how stubborn his little girl was being, Gina had teased he had been the same when told no when he asked for a puppy, and asking for advice on what to do next. Gina suggested a hobby for her little adventurer, not drawing or “designing”, she did those already cute pictures and created fabric scrap outfits for her dollies, but something else entirely. “Your father introduced you to baking when you went through your tantrum, maybe see what catches her eye.”  
 

So, he and Sabine did just that.  
  
They travelled all over the city to see what caught their little girl’s eye: miming, puppetry, a music performer, singing, and a dozen more things. But at each one, Marinette never displayed the _spark_ she held for drawing or designing, only enjoying the different hobbies and careers people of the city had  
 

They had practically given up hope by the third day until Tom felt a tiny fist tugging on his shirt as she pointed her chubby fingers towards a florist shop, just around the corner from the market area. There were a couple plants scattered around outside, dozens if not hundreds of plants all around them _inside_ as Marinette darted away to marvel at all the pretty flowers. Roses and Daisies, Tulips and Lilies! And so many more plants than she’s ever seen!  
 

But little sapphires found themselves drawn towards a tailored off area, tiny legs approaching the spikey plants and weirdly smooth plants, almost seeming like plastic. They were so…so _different_ in comparison to the other flowers in the store. One ever looked like it was covered in soft cotton!  
 

“Careful there, ”A soothing voice cautioned, as if they knew Marinette wanted to pet the plant, a lady with a dirty green apron moving a box of purple flowers to another shelf right beside her, “Don’t want to prick yourself on that one.”  
 

Moving down from her step ladder, the strange lady smoothed out her apron before pointing towards the fluffy looking ones. “Those ones that look like they’re covered in fabric? They can hurt if you’re not careful. And sometimes, even when you **are** careful.” She chuckles, showing off bandaged finger tips. She pointed towards one with a pale green color, the tips almost a soft pink color. “But, those little Echeveria derenbergii are perfectly safe.”  
 

Marinette looked awed, nodding as she simply admires the plants, absorbing the information. She didn’t know which ones were echovina dareburgi, but she knew to not touch unless an adult told her to-growing up in a place with lots of hot ovens had taught her so.  
 

“Here, take this one.” The strange lady indicated, plucking one that looked just like a whale! It was a pretty pink color! “It’s nickname is the ‘Painted Lady’. It’s from a plant family generally called Succulents.” Gentle storm colored eyes found the girl’s parents nearby, watching. “My name is Mrs. Noire, Bridgette Noire, it’s lovely to meet you.”  
 

Marinette seemed to grow flustered at the greeting, as if she were unused to being treated like a _grown-up_. Setting the pot down, better to not break it, she shook the nice lady’s hand like she’d seen Mama do for business deals. “I-I’m Marinette! That’s my mama and papa over there.” She rocks on her heels, biting back a nervous giggle. “That’s a pretty plant! Why is it different, Mrs. Noire?”  
 

~  
 

Plants were such simple creations to understand, so easy to bond with and have them bloom a permanent spot in your heart. Sure people tended to grow roses or daisies, and they were wonderfully beautiful!, but Marinette adored her sweet little succulents over all the plants in the world!  
 

She went more and more often to Mrs. Noire’s flower shop as the years went on, expanding her little collection of succulents; when friendships didn’t bloom at her younger years, Marinette chose to focus on herself and her plants, expanding her craftsman ship as a designer and her green thumb as a gardener. If designing or baking didn’t work out, Mrs. Noire had jokingly told her that she’d be given the flower shop-her husband, Felix, liked to growl out that that wasn’t how it worked. The pair always giggled over his grumpiness.  
 

Thanks to Alya, she’d manage to befriend most of her classmates, who she’d known for years, and eventually began to share her love of gardening. She had given a little Moon Cactus to Alya, nervously chittering off her hobby and how she’d cultivated a few of these and this one was a pretty _**orange**_ and-.  
 

Alya had thankfully stopped her before she ran out of breath, being sure to hug the noirette and stating that she was grateful for the sweet present. After that, it had been easy to give out a few more! Crown of thorns for Alix-mostly because of the name, bunny ears cactus for Rose, spiral aloe for Max, cathedral window haworthia for Chloe, and so on.  
  
  
It had been a nerve-wracking experience to give Adrien one of her succulents-which one would fit him?!-but she finally settled her eyes on her baby, her first one.  
 

Oh, how his sweet expression blossomed into one of utter joy, practically bouncing at the sight of the planter she brought him-she made everyones. “I-I remember you sa-said you liked dogs a lot and you can’t have one, so I made this.” It was a little puppy, a soft tawny color with the sweetest brown eyes, giving a happy expression, paws on the “basket” holding the little succulent.  
 

At his silence, she felt her heart begin to plummet as her mind began to race with possibilities. “If you don’t like it, I can make a different one, Adri-.” She felt arms pull her into a hug, soft and sweet.  
 

Adrien **loved** his present. Super excited for Marinette to be gifting him with one of her plants she gardened-he’s seen her planters, it’s big for her space-and began to rapidly ask how to care for it, how to water it, is it a lot like dessert plants that it doesn’t NEED water often or was it from a different region than he’s thinking. Her giggles were like soft tinkling music, before she explained to him how to care for his plant.  
 

Obviously, he gave his new son a name. Darien Agreste, not so secretly named after Sailor Moon’s love interest, was the “eldest” of many brothers and sisters that he bought or cultivated-Marinette showed him!- and brought back home. His room felt less of an empty prison made to look nice, and soon bloomed- _heh_ \- into a garden for his kids.  
 

He never _used_ his rock wall so he created little spaces for the babies to grow in, his gaming shelves were soon joined by glass terrariums and little trinkets he found near the Flower Store.  
 

Sure his father _tried_ to tell him to stop with the “flower nonsense”, but…these were his children and he wasn’t going to get rid of them **ever**. Besides, Gabriel Agreste rarely came into his bedroom anyway.  
 

~  
 

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but I am going to smack that boy.”  
 

“Mari, at least wait until you’re both in private to smack him.” Alya jokes, smirking at the shocked gasp followed by a low groan at the implication.  
 

Glaring hotly her best friend, she switched back to fondly glaring at her crush. “He has on…a dad shirt. A _joke_ dad shirt.”  
 

Said shirt had likely been an online purchase, likely delivered to Nino’s house so Nathalie wouldn’t intercept. It was nicely made, in the softest shade of jade, and the black script would’ve been gorgeous (especially surrounded by those white roses), had it not been for that stupid **joke**.  
 

Front: _**You’re kids are growing like weeds?**_  
 

Back: _**Mine are practically blooming!  
**_ 

“How dare he look cute like that.” She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. But she knew, deep down, that she was utterly content with this all happening. _ **“Maybe I should get some for Chat too? He said he’s been getting into gardening…”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the lack of Kore Complex! I'm getting ready to move up state towards my college (still packing and planning @~@ , cross your fingers that housing lets me in late!), we've been attending/helping/planning a LOT of birthday parties (WHO ALLOWED MY FAMILY TO BREED SO MUCH?! THIS IS THE BIGGEST INFLUX OF BIRTHDAYS IN /YEARS/), AND I want to release some other fics. Kore Complex is NOT abandoned and will be back on schedule soon...ish.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all! Check out my tumblr here: https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/ , you're free to submit works there, link me to things you want me to check out, and I never mind questions! Have a nice day!


End file.
